No Longer A Vampire
by Gracie Girlie
Summary: AU Short Story Angel is alive and living in LA with Cordelia and Doyle, Buffy doesnt know Angel is alive
1. Chapter 1

**No Longer A Vampire**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy so are not mine, much as I wish they were. Same goes for the 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' television show and 'Angel'. None of it is mine!  
  
Summary: AU - Angel is alive and living in LA with Cordelia and Doyle running Angel Investigations. Buffy doesn't know Angels alive and so gets a surprise when visiting Cordelia. Set after 'I will remember you' but everything after then is AU. Also Angel Investigations is set in the Hyperion Hotel, and for the purpose of this story always has been. BA, CD  
  
Rating  
  
Same as shows really  
  
A/N  
  
This is my first ever fic!! So I would appreciate any feedback good or bad so I know where I am going wrong. Thanx! I'm gonna make this short and sweet to gage how ppl like wat im doin so enjoy (hopefully).

* * *

Chapter 1:  
  
It had been two years since shed last been here. Buffy looked up at the office building ahead of her. It was a hot summers day and she wanted to get out of the sun, but did she really want to see Angel again? Well that's not really an option now is it, she thought as she walked towards the revolving doors of Angel Investigations.  
  
The whole reason for her trip to LA in the first place was to catch up with Cordelia. Buffy hadn't seen her since her last trip to LA and that had been two years ago around Thanksgiving when she had come to see her Dad. And that had gone soooo well hadn't it? She had seen Angel for all of 5 minutes, Cordelia for even less and that was the last she had seen of them both in two years. Buffy had gotten in contact with Cordelia again six months ago and was eager to catch up on old times. They spoke on the phone regularly but this was the first time they would have seen each other in years. She hadn't really wanted to come to the office but Cordelia wasn't home like she said she would be so Buffy had no choice.  
  
Angel and Buffy hadn't spoken since Thanksgiving all those years ago and so she wasn't sure about how he would react to seeing her. She didn't even know how she would react to seeing him! Right got to be calm, deep breaths! I've been in worse situations than this, yeah right. Since when has seeing Angel ever been an easy thing. Buffy shook herself from her thoughts as she swept through the doors of Angel Investigations.  
  
The first person she saw as she entered the Lobby was Angel. Here goes nothing....

* * *

A/N: And that's it for now, a kind of prologue with a back story, of sorts. I will try and update soon coz I know how annoying it is if you have to wait! Especially if you enjoy the story, which I hope you all do! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**No Longer A Vampire**  
  
For Disclaimer and Summary go to prologue  
  
A/N: Thanks to Lindsay who reviewed!!

* * *

Chapter 2:  
  
"Angel, Buffy will be here any minute, get your butt in gear!"  
  
"Be there in one second"  
  
Angel placed his book back on its shelf and sighed. Cordelia had not left him alone all morning, which wasn't helping him relax like he wanted to. Every time he got Buffy out of his mind, Cordelia would pop up unexpectedly in his office doorway and remind him of her impending arrival. Typical Cordelia, forgetting to tell him Buffy was coming in the first place, and then when it mattered most, not leaving him to his thoughts about her by reminding him constantly.  
  
"Angel, you really need to hurry up!"  
  
"Okay, okay, just wait one minute"  
  
Angel had moved from his office into the Hyperion lobby and couldn't help reminiscing. A lot had changed since Buffy had last seen him.  
  
For one, he was human.  
  
It had happened not long after Thanksgiving and the day that only he would remember. The Powers sent Doyle a vision of a young girl being attacked by another Mohra demon. He rushed out to save the girl and killed it. In return the Powers granted him humanity from the blood of the Mohra he killed.  
  
"ANGEL! Buffy is gonna be here any minute and your sat there doing nothing!"  
  
Cordelia had just come downstairs and was looking angry.  
  
"I sent Doyle out to get some food into this place, I thought Buffy and me could stay here for her visit so we are close if there are any emergencies, which there better not be," she finished this sentence looking menacingly at Angel as if it would be his fault if there were. She had barely drawn breath before carrying on her tirade, "And where is Doyle? Probably out drinking I suppose, leaving me alone with you to do all the work, not that you are being much help," Cordelia didn't even wait for Angel to reply before turning and marching back upstairs, muttering to herself on her way, "I always have to do everything around here, better make up a bed for Buffy, in one of the nice rooms...."  
  
Angel just sat and went straight back into brooding mode, unfazed by Cordys outburst. He didn't know how he was going to tell Buffy he was human. He hadn't seen her in two years and had forbidden Cordy to tell her on the phone when they spoke. He didn't know how she would react to the news, or if she had moved on with her life. Cordy always told him she wasn't seeing anyone, but that didn't mean she still loved him, did it?  
  
Angel was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the lobby door opening. He glanced up from his staring point on the lobby counter to see Buffy walking into the building.

* * *

A/N: I thought I would do an Angel pov of the last two years so you all know where things are at. I'll try and update soon but iv got exams and I'm on study leave, so I should really be spending this time revising.... Oh well! 


	3. Chapter 3

**No Longer A Vampire**  
  
For Disclaimer and Summary go to prologue  
  
A/N: Thanks to litchick08 for reviewing and Lindsay who reviewed again! Hopefully this chappy will be longer coz I'm getting into the story.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
  
"Angel"  
  
Buffy stopped as Angel's eyes found hers. Her breath caught in her throat as old feelings resurfaced that she knew had never left. He looked good. She caught herself before she became too transfixed with his eyes that she always managed to lose herself in. If she didn't know better she would say he looked older, his hair slightly longer but still spiked in the same way it had been when they first met all those years ago. She still loved him, that much she knew, but did he still love her? Well its not like that matters, nothings changed.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
Angel rose from his chair and walked the few steps it took to stand directly opposite Buffy, opposite ends of the room, keeping his distance. He didn't want to get too close in case she noticed he was human, and that wouldn't be good, I need to tell her when the time is right. Luckily he had the sense to close the drapes before she arrived so the sun wasn't a problem, and wouldn't that have been a difficult thing to explain. God she looked good. Angel remembered that Buffy was now 21. She had grown up from the schoolgirl he had once known, now a young woman she held herself with a confidence that he had not seen in her before.  
  
Angel and Buffy were both startled from their thoughts by the sound of Cordelia coming down the stairs.  
  
"Angel, can you at least look as if you're helping so that I don't feel like I'm doing all the work myself, Buffy will be.....HERE!" Cordelia screamed and ran to hug her old friend, "Oh my God! Oh my God! It's been forever! You haven't changed at all, I can't believe your wearing Laura Ashley!" Cordelia paused for breath and Buffy managed to extract herself from Cordelia's strong grip.  
  
"I can't believe it's been so long! We have so much to catch up on," Buffy was speaking to both Cordelia and Angel when she said this, but was looking only at Angel.  
  
Angel chose not to take this hint as he knew how much Cordy had been looking forward to Buffy visiting, besides he wanted to speak to Buffy in private to tell her his news, without Cordelia interrupting and spoiling the moment. With these thoughts in his mind he said, "I think I'll leave you two girls to catch up, I'm sure you have lots to talk about and id only be in the way. Its nice seeing you again Buffy," with one last look at the blonde he turned and walked into his office, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Cordelia turned towards Buffy and saw flash of hurt cross her face. She knew both Buffy and Angel were still in love with each other and had been trying to get them together ever since Angel had turned human. She had lost count of the number of times she had invited Buffy to LA to visit and each time she had an excuse why she couldn't come. This time she had practically forced Buffy to visit by buying her a plane ticket in advance. Now Buffy was here and it looked like Cordelia still had a lot of work to do. Oh great.  
  
"So Buffy, I'll show you around the place, while you can tell me absolutely everything about what's been happening with you and the gang these last two years, no details left out like you have been doing on the phone." Cordelia knew Buffy had purposefully made their phone conversations short so as to not talk about a certain not so vampy human in the next room.  
  
Buffy pulled herself from her thoughts about Angel and relaxed into the conversation with Cordelia, after all Angel could wait, it wasn't like he was getting any older.  
  
Both girls started up the stairs, Cordelia in front leading the way to Buffy's room. Buffy followed carrying her many suitcases, after all a girls gotta be prepared for any occasion.  
  
"Well Cordy, I guess I should begin with the important stuff......" Buffy began informing Cordy of the news she was so eager to hear.

* * *

A/N: Well iv nearly finished my exams so I thought id take time out to add this little bit, sorry its short but I'm gradually making each chapter longer as I go. Don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**No Longer A Vampire**  
  
For Disclaimer and Summary go to prologue  
  
A/N: Thanks to Lindsay and litchick08 who reviewed again!! Sorry for the lack of updates but to start with I had exams, after that it was me being lazy, but I'm over that now!

* * *

Chapter 4:  
  
Now what do I do?  
  
Buffy had been alone in her room for the last hour. Cordelia had left after a quick catch up so she could unpack and settle in. Doyle was still MIA from his shopping trip making Cordelia suspicious as to what he was actually doing, shopping or drinking. She had taken it upon herself to go out and find him. After all, they needed food!!  
  
With all her clothes unpacked and nothing else to do, Buffy decided to find Angel. They needed to talk. She didn't want there to be an awkward atmosphere every time they were both in the same room.  
  
As she stepped into the lobby, Buffy tried to sense Angel to save from searching for him. It was then she suddenly realised she couldn't sense any vampires nearby. Come to think of it, ever since entering the Hyperion hotel, she hadn't been able to sense any vampires.  
  
This cannot be good. Buffy headed straight to Angel's office. She wanted some answers and Angel was the most likely person to give them to her. All thoughts of having a normal, or as normal as a slayer and vampire could be, conversation with him left her mind as she slammed open the door, not even bothering to knock first. That's when she paused, looking towards Angels desk shrieking,  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Angel had been sat behind his desk staring into space and brooding ever since Buffy had arrived. He had heard Cordelia go out soon after the two girls went upstairs to find Doyle. Sitting on his own brooding had given Angel time to figure out how he was going to tell Buffy his news. He had decided to ask Buffy out to dinner the following night to tell her he was human. He wanted to tell her in his own way, not rushed or with an audience of Cordelia and Doyle, just the two of them.  
  
Ever since becoming human, Angel had taken to sitting for hours at a time in the sun, appreciating what he had been missing for the past 250 or so years It never occurred to him that Buffy would come down into his office to speak with him, at least not without knocking on the door first to warn him. That's why when Buffy stormed into the office, she was met with the sight of Angel sitting behind his desk, sunlight pouring into the office from the large window, so he was completely exposed to it.  
  
That's when she stopped walking abruptly and stared at him, a look of shock on her pretty face, "OH MY GOD!"

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter I know, but on Word it always looks longer than it is when I post it. Also me being new at this I have to learn to write longer chapters!! Hopefully other stories I do will be longer. Updates shouldn't be as long now (she says) and I think I'm roughly half way through the story now so I'm getting there. Reviews appreciated!! 


End file.
